Broken Love Triangle
by Clover64
Summary: What happens when you love one man but are supposed to love another? Takes place after KotOR II. Who does the Exile truly and deeply love? Is it DiscipleXExile or maybe it's AttonXExile?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving behind a Love

**A/N: This fanfic is for those who are sick of the regular predictable fanfics about AttonExile(No offense to those who like the pairing). Beware that all isn't what it seems in this fanfic! There will be twists and shocking revelations. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or KotOR...this is purely for entertainment purposes. I can only write this thanks to all the creators of the game and the brilliant George Lucas.**

**Chapter 1**

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Fiona Rykos paced nervously in her room.

"Understand what? That you're leaving and never coming back!" Atton Rand barked back.

"That is not what is going to happen! I just have to do this, Atton!" Fiona stared straight into the eyes of the angry man.

"Why! Everything is going great here, Fi. You don't have to be the hero anymore! The galaxy is saved!" Atton pleaded.

"You can't honestly think that the galaxy is saved with all the evil and the prescense of the Dark Side continually growing stronger!"

"Dammit, Fi! No! No way in hell am I going to let you go run off after some imaginary danger in the Unknown Regions!"

"See, Atton? This is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you would overreact!" Fiona placed her hands on her hips in a dissaproving manner.

"Overreact? You think _I'm_ overreacting! Maybe I'm just a little upset that A: you told Blondie first; and B: You're going to a place that nobody has been to alone," Atton yelled before lowering his voice to a menacing, yet sad whisper, "where I can't protect you."

"First off...stop calling Mical that ridiculous nickname! Grow up, Atton! Secondly, I'm not a helpless child; I can handle myself just fine." Fiona shot back.

"I still don't get why you told _Mical_ before me!" Atton looked more hurt now than angry. "I thought you loved _me_, Fi. Yet you couldn't tell me first!"

Fiona looked down avoiding Atton's penetrating gaze. "Would you stop yelling at me, Atton! You think this is easy for me? It isn't. But where I have to go I can't bring anyone who I love..." She touched the side of his face gently, "that includes you. The reason I told Mical first was because I needed some support in this descision..."

Atton felt as if he had been hit by a speeding Airbus. She trusted Mical more than him. Atton shook his head in frusteration.

"Wait, Atton- I didn't mean..." She started.

"Save it. I'm just hurt that you went to _him_ before me. I want to help, to protect you, Fi. I _love _you. Doesn't that mean anything!"

A single tear escaped from Fiona's eyes. "It means the world to me...that is why I can't take you with me."

"Fi, don't cry. Hell, I'm sorry I didn't..." His voice trailed off.

Fiona turned around and stared out the window of her Telos apartment, searching for something that she undoubtledly wouldn't find. Her eyes red, holding unshed tears for her and all of her companions. Why was she chosen to do this job? Out of all the Jedi in the Order, she had to be the one to fix the broken galaxy. She clenched her fists in a pathetic attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to come out.

Atton sighed in frusteration before continuing, "There isn't any way that I'm going to persuade you from doing this, is there?"

Fiona forced a fake smile. "No. I wish there was another way, but there isn't."

"That's what I thought." Atton drew her towards him and lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes. "You know...I really hope I don't turn into Admiral Onasi."

"I promise...I promise that I will come back."

"Then I promise I'll wait." Atton leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Fiona stared one last time at the man who loved her more than life itself. Force only knows how hard it was for her to walk away from all those who loved her and who she loved. She entered the small shuttle that would take her to her small scout ship, _The Savior_. Her last thoughts before boarding her own ship and setting the hyperspace coordinates was that she hoped that she would be able to keep that promise...

**A/N: Please review if you like this story or if you have any comments or suggestions! Sorry this chapter is so short but the following chapters will be longer, i promise! More fluff later on...between who, you ask? Now, now, that would be telling...**


	2. Chapter 2: Time for a plan

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so i hope you enjoy it! This fic is not, I repeat, NOT an AttonExile fic. You have been warned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or KotOR 2...so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 2**

Mical, more commonly known as Disciple to most, walked the empty halls of the newly rebuilt Jedi Enclave. A feeling that he hadn't felt for quite some time gripped his heart. Fear. Fear that he should be able to let go. But he can't...not since she left. He stared at the scarred walls of the Enclave. It held so many memories...good and bad. All he had shared with _her_. He couldn't shake the feeling that he may never see the woman he loved ever again. He should've told her how he felt...but he hadn't.

And that was where the _real_ fear came into play. The fear that she would never know how much he loved her. That he would have done anything for her. Her heart ached with comprehension. It seemed that he wasn't the only one suffering from her leaving...

"Hey." Mical jumped slightly before turning around calmly. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you."

"You merely surprised me...I suppose my mind is elsewhere right now." He looked away and back at the enclave's council room.

"You alright? You seem a bit shaken." Mira asked curiously.

"A Jedi is suppose to be able to find their center within the Force." Mical said.

"That isn't what I asked."

"I know." He looked away evasively. "I just can't stop thinking..."

"About Fi?"

Mical nodded. "A Jedi is suppose to also be able to let go of trivial things such as this...yet I just can't seem to find my center."

Mira stood quietly next to him. "She'll be fine. She did destroy three Sith Lords, y'know."

"That's what she said. But that was also with the help of all of us. She went alone...with no one to protect her." Mira could sense his distress even though his face showed no signs of pain, she could tell that the man was in deep emotional pain.

"C'mon, lighten up, Mical. Things could be worse..."

Mical looked at her with slight frustration showing.

"Ok, so things _are_ worse. You remember what Fi told us, don't you?" She said.

"Yes, of course. She told us to find other Force adepts and train them in the ways of the Force."

"And what are you doing right now?"

Mical looked at the ground. "Well, um...I'm..."

"Exactly. You're moping. She wouldn't be too happy to know that her troops weren't following orders." Mira said with a smile.

"You are correct. I can't keep this attitiude up. I am a Jedi. Thank you, Mira." Mical said warmly.

"Anytime...well not _anytime_. In fact, let's keep this between us. After all, I have a reputation to uphold." She finished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton tossed and turned. Another restless night. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. He just kept getting the feeling that something might be wrong. That Fiona might be in trouble. He turned to lay on his right side. His head filled with images of all the horrible ways that she could be hurt...or worse. She could be lying there, dying, alone...calling out his name...

He sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. He put his head into his sweaty hands. He ran his hands through his unkept hair. This was usually how he felt when he woke up. Thoughts ran through his head...thoughts...and plans. She would be mad. He stood up and shook his head angrily. He couldn't...could he?

"She would kill me." He paced nervously around the room. "I would just end up going out there and getting either myself or her killed. Or worse...I would go all the way out there and she would already be dead..."

Atton grabbed his shirt and put it on. Then he turned to the wall phone and dialed a number that he hadn't thought that he ever be dialing again...

A sleepy looking Disciple appeared shortly after. "Atton?"

"Yeah, that's right..._Mical_." He nearly choked on the word. But for Fi's sake...he would try tolerating the kid.

"What's wrong?" He asked, obvious worry on his face.

"Nothing...yet."

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Mical began.

"Well, if you would shutup maybe I could tell you!" Atton took a breath trying to regain his posture. That kid sure could bring out the worst in him. "I need...well..."

"Yes?"

"You see..."

"I'm waiting, Atton." Mical said, slight amusement in his voice.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A bit."

"I hate you."

"I know. Is that why you woke me up at 2 in the morning? Because if it is...I'd like to get back to..." Mical said irritated.

"No! No, that isn't why I contacted you. Though it was convienient that it woke you up." Atton said with a sinister smile. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask you is...I need your help."

"With what, may I ask?"

"It's about Fi..."

The color drained from Mical's face. "Is she...alright?"

"Yes..." Atton began.

"Thank the Force!" Mical breathed.

"Well, I don't know. You see I just keep having this _feeling_..."

"Say no more. I have been having the same feeling...what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not sure...I didn't think you'd agree..." Atton said grinning, embarrased.

If Mical was upset, he masked it well. "You want to go after her?"

"Yes!" The answer came almost automatically before he could stop it.

"I actually don't have a ship-"

"I'll come pick you up, we'll refuel and then head out."

"Alright, agreed." Mical finished before signing off.

_Please don't be mad at me, Fi...and please...please be alive..._

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! i live off of reviews! The more reviews the quicker updates...though I just started school so it may take longer than usual! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sacrifice for a Friend

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! Been busy. Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm taking all the reviews to heart and trying to incorporate them in my stories. Just remember that most of the character dialogue is there for a purpose...even if it doesn't sound like something that they would say. For example, Mira using the line 'troops' is because she hung out with Bao-Dur a lot. And there is such a thing as an 'Airbus' in Star Wars. Thatis the correct use of the word, sorry to those who thought it meant something else. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Some things in this chapter aremy personal creation and I plead poetic liscense. Although they still are based off of Star Wares creatures.**

**Chapter 3**

She rushed through the jungle at an alarming speed. Deflecting blaster fire as she ran. The sound of battle droids and soldiers getting infinitely closer to herlocation. Sweat ran down her forehead as she continued to run, brushing past trees and bushes. She hoped that she was nearing the safehouse. If it took any longer she didn't know if she would be able to make it. Her body ached with the pain of three straight days of work, no rest or food. She was already pushing her body past its physical limits.

"Hurry, Fi!" Revan called to her. Revan ran shortly in front of her. Her lightsaber was an arch of light as she deflected more blaster fire.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Rev." Just then she tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground with a sickening thud. "Dammit!"

Revan stopped and looked back at her friend. "Get up!"

Fiona merely nodded and struggled to get to her feet. She collapsed to the ground again with a gasp of pain.

"Hurry, they're coming!" Revan breathed.

"I...can't get up. My leg...I think it's broken." She winced as she tried getting up again. "Go! Leave me...if they catch us both..."

"I am not leaving you." Revan ran back to her wounded friend before Fiona could even blink. She lifted her up into her arms and continued on towards the safehouse.

"You're an idiot...Rev." Fiona managed to say.

"I know." Was the answer she got in return. "But I'm the idiot who is going to save our skins."

Fiona closed her eyes and focused her remaining energy on healing her leg. The pain subsided and the bone snapped back into place. She leapt out of Revan's arms and ran behind her. Lightsaber in her hand and deflecting blaster fire, yet again. And then, as if from a dream, the safehouse began to appear from the mist that engulfed the whole jungle. It was so close...

"Revan..."

"I know, I sense it too. Something's not right." They reached the safehouse and Revan began tampering with the electronic lock.

Then from out of nowhere a strange alien creature leapt at Revan. Caught off guard, Revan was unable to get to her lightsaber in time. The alien extended its long talon-like claws and tackled Revan to the ground. Fiona looked to the creature and then to door.

"Get...inside." Revan screamed at her as the alien clawed Revan's face. A line of blood began trickling down the side of her already beat up face.

Fiona had a split second to decide what to do. She ignited her lightsaber and attacked the creature. The creature was already anticipating her move and dodged the blow bringing it's arm up and swinging it at Fiona. Fiona moved, but not in time to dodge the blow. It hit her with full force, knocking her to the ground. Revan took the opportunity to ignite her blade and thoroughly run it through the beast. Revan helped Fiona up and they both rushed inside, panting heavily.

"You're an idiot, Fi. What part of 'get inside' is not clear to you?" Revan said through breaths.

"Mostly all of it. But I'm the idiot who save our skins." She smiled triumphantly.

"Maybe. I don't think we're out of this neck of the woods yet."

"Obviously." Fiona said sarcastically. "Let's take a look at that cut..."

"I'm fine." Revan pushed away her hand.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Besides, we need to find the captives."

Fiona nodded in agreement. "_Lech'acrku..._"

Shadows slowly started to emerge from behind boxes and tables. The shadows soon turned into shapes, and then into people. Frightened people.

"It's ok, we're here to help." Revan said calmly.

One figure stepped out from the rest. "_See'rahuna took'eck my'rachunan?"_

Revan looked to Fiona. Fiona stepped forward to translate. "Yes, we're here to protect and help you. We mean no harm."

Another shadow emerged. "You speak the language of my people. You also saved one of us. You are to be trusted, and are to be part of our clan from this day forth."

"You speak basic?" Revan said startled.

"Only I , the _Me'hu'ka'tak_ , does. The enemies gather. What are we to do?" The _Me'hu'ka'tak _asked.

"We don't exactly have a plan yet but we ..." A banging on the door sent all the people scurring back into the shadows and the darkness.

Fiona looked to Revan who had worry creasing her face. They might not make it out of this one.

"Revan, take these people far to the east. There will be a landing pad somewhere there, plus supplies, and a small transport ship."

"Oh no, you are not going to do what I think you are going to do." Revan paused as she looked at the determined woman. Her eyes widened with comprehension. "You are, aren't you?"

"I have to. It's the only way." Fiona looked down at her lightsaber.

"There is always another way."

"Not this time, Rev. No time to argue...go!" Revan grabbed Fiona's hand.

"I will not leave you. What if...what if something happens to you? What am I going to tell Atton?" Revan said with tears in her eyes.

"You will tell him that I died for a good cause." She smiled. "And if it helps, tell him I died in my underwear. He'll understand."

There was a louder bang on the door. Revan smiled one last time at her good friend. Then reluctantly let go of her hand. Revan cut a hole through the back of the building and ushered all the beings through it.

"And Revan..." Revan looked back at Fiona. "Tell him that I'm sorry." Fiona whispered.

Revan nodded and dissapeared into the jungle with the rest of the people. Fiona returned her attention to the door. She would fight here. She would die here. Her hand gripped the hilt of her lightsaber tightly. This was what she must do.

There was yet another bang on the door. Followed by silence. Then a large burst of metal, and the door blew open. Blaster fire erupted around her and she easily deflected it. The blaster fire continued to pour throught the open door. She failed to deflect on end it hit her directly in the leg. Her legs buckled and she went to the floor...hard.

"Take her alive!" A voice in the distance yelled gruffly. She knew that voice...but she was too wounded and tired to care. The last thing she saw was the heel of a very large boot...then everything went dark.

**A/N: Doesn't look good for Fiona...anyway please review if you like this story! Or if you have any suggestions! Thanks a bunch! Remember that this is not an ExileAtton fic so I can't stress that point enough. I'm not sure what i'm gonna do to Atton yet...**


	4. Chapter 4: There is Still Hope

**A/N: Thanks to all who review, I appreciate the support! I'm probably going to be updating more frequently now becuase I have a good idea on where I want to take this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KotOR II.I am merely a pawn to its brilliance.**

**Chapter 4**

"No, you can't come." Atton stared down at the small droid who was arguing with him.

T3-M4 beeped an objection.

"We do not need you. We can do just fine without you." Atton said proudly.

T3 whistled.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

T3 wheeled backwards slightly before continuing.

"What! Are you kidding me! I had absolutely no control over Malachor V! It wasn't me fault we crashed!" Atton took a menacing step forward.

The droid whistled a couple times followed by a couple beeps.

"It wasn't my fault then either! I can't help it that we're getting shot everywhere we go! Now get on out of here!" He motioned the droid to go off.

T3 held his ground and whistled defiantly.

"I'm gonna put you on the trash heap, you walking tin can!" Atton's hand brushed the side of the hilt of his lightsaber. He wouldn't destroy this droid. He wouldn't. Not because he liked the small annoying cylinder...but because Fiona would slit his throat if he let anything happen to it.

A small electric arm popped out of T3's side. Then he beeped angrily.

"Take it easy! I'm not really gonna kill you."

T3 whistled.

"Or hurt you..." Atton rolled his eyes. This thing was smarter than it looked. "Look, I understand that you want to help...but this is not a job for droids. It's a job for professionals, such as us Jedi."

More beeps followed again by more whistles.

"Hey! What do you mean 'than why are you going'?" Atton reached again for his lightsaber. _C'mon, Atton. Pull yourself together. Don't let this droid get to you. There are more important things to do right now. You're wasting time._ "I _am _a Jedi in case you haven't noticed the lightsaber."

T3 whistled an explanation followed by an insult.

"Blondie is _not _a better Jedi than me!" Atton folded his arms across his chest.

If droids could smile...T3 would have done so during his next comment.

"She does _not _like him better! That's it, get out my way before I turn you into slag!" Atton pushed past T3 and out of the door, locking it behind him. _Stupid droid_.

He turned around and started walking towards the hanger bay. He hadn't seen the _Hawk_ since he had landed it here at Telos after dropping off the rest of the crew at their destinations. He grumbled to himself as he walked by the Czerka's offices. Well, what _used _to be Czerka offices. Fiona had taken care of that problem pretty fast. Thinking about Fiona brought a worried smile to his face. He missed her so much. He missed the way she would smile and her eyes would light up when she laughed. He missed the way she would play pazzak with him, even though she really hated that game. But most of all, he missed her, personality and all. The way she would almost go looking for trouble as a way to help out the galaxy...

"Dissapointed Statement: Oh, it is just you, Meatbag Rand." Atton jumped at the sound of the assasin droid's mechanical voice.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Atton asked moodily. He did not have time for this.

"Evasive Answer: My reasons are my own, Rand. Needless to say...I will be accompaning you and the Jedi historian." HK-47's head turned to each side slightly, as it always did.

"Why don't you have a cruel nickname for Blondie?" Atton asked.

"Condescending Explanation: Becuase, Meatbag Rand. Master requested that I protect and accompany the tiny historian Master." HK explained.

"What! She never told me about that..." Atton looked away. _So Blondie gets a protective assasin droid bodyguard and I get a small walking trash heap. Oh yeah, that's real fair._

"Amused Theory: Perhaps it is because she likes him better." Hk's photoreceptors gleamed brightly.

"The next person who says that she likes him better is gonna be found lying in a pool of their own blood..." Atton looked at HK, "Or oil."

"Eager Threat: I would love to see you try, Meatbag." HK brought his gun up to eye level.

Atton sensing that the droid would come through on that threat, decided to let the topic drop. "Whatever, just get on the ship. We need to go pick up..." HK looked at Atton threateningly. "..._Mical_."

_Great, now I don't even get to call the small fry a name. This trip is going to be loads of fun..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mical paced eagerly outside the doors of the Enclave. He took deep calmign breaths, yet nothing seemed to douse his excitement. He hadn't seen her for quite a long time. _I wonder if she looks any different._ He walked a few steps to the left, then to the right. _Maybe she has grown more beautiful in the time she has spent away from here._ He took another deep breath. He came to a shocking revelation.

_It would not matter...because she loves Atton. I always saw the way she looked at him. I also saw the way she looked at me. I am no more to her but a friend...a companion...a disciple._ He sighed and stood still. He went through the code in his head several times. But the hurt was still there. The dejectedness was still there. He longed for her to return the feelings he had for her. But he wanted her to be happy. And she was happy...with Atton.

"Anytime now, huh?" Mira said from the inside archway of the Enclave.

"Yes, Atton will be here soon and we will go and find Fiona." Mical said calmly. No hints as to his real feelings about the situation.

"Then what's eating you?" Mira asked.

Mical forgot that Mira was a Jedi too. She wasn't as trained in the Force as he was, but she still had a way of seeing right through people. " I am fine. Your concern is noted and appreciated, but it is misplaced."

Mira looked doubtful. "Somethin' is bothering you...but hey, if you don't wanna talk about it than fine. Do you really think you'll find her?"

Mira could see how Mical tensed at the question. "It is a big galaxy, but I believe the Force will guide us to her."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I suppose it just isn't the will of the Force."

"Still holding on to all your old philosophies, I see. Well, good luck." Mira turned to leave as the _Ebon Hawk _entered the atmosphere and began its landing sequence.

Mical began to go but was stopped by Mira's voice. "I hope you find her. Bring her back safe, Mical."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Was his answer.

**A/N: REVIEW! I would love to hear your ideas on the story and any constructive critisism would be of great help! I hope I'm doing justice to the characters...I do so try my best...**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friend or New enemy?

**A/N: Some romance will definaetly start showing up soon and most of your questions will be answered! Thanks to those have read this far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars...:(**

**Chapter 5**

Mical sat with his back towards the door to the cargo hold. He breathed in, held it, and then breathed out again. He was thankful for his Jedi training because otherwise he would ahve gone mad months ago. He sighed softly. Months...it had been months since they began their escapade to find and rescue Fiona. Months and no trace of her. It was as if she had dissappeared completely. Mical shook his head. That was not possible. He would have known if something bad had happened to her...he would know it.

He decided that he would just continue on with his exercises. They hadn't encountered any danger yet...but that didn't mean that it was far behind. Atton appeared at the doorway. He looked tired...his eyes had lost the edgyness that they used to have. He also had lost the wrinkles that formed when he smiled or laughed. Laughter and smiling had been one of the things that seemed out of reach since they began this rescue mission. The man had basically become an empty shell of a man who used to experience life to the fullest. It broke Mical's heart seeing him like this.

They had never been reall great friends...but nevertheless, they were companions. Ones that would give their life to save the other one. Mical stood and regarded his friend with a sad smile.

"We're going to top by a planet called Ord Mantell. Apparently it's a smuggler's haven and a good place to lay low and rest for a while." He breathed a sigh of dissappointment. "Something we could both use."

Mical got up and thumped Atton gently on the back. "I agree." Mical began to head back out to the cockpit, but noticed that Atton wasn't coming. Mical _could_ pilot the ship...but he really didn't feel like crashing today, especially on Ord Mantell. A planet that was smack dab in the middle of nowhere. In fact, it was the closest you could get to going into the Unknown Regions without actually going there.

"Do you actually think we're going to find her?" Atton asked quietly.

Mical had to admit that the chance that they were going to find her was very thin. Especially on the account that they had been searching for her for almost a year. Mical was about to answer when Atton began to speak again.

"We've been searching for so long...we have absolutely no clue where she is...not even a hint!" He sighed. "I thought that we could...that maybe there was a chance that she was still..."

"She _is_ alive, Atton. She is alive, I know it. If she had died, we would have felt something...even a little tremor in the Force." Mical said confidentely...even though he had his doubts.

"Who are you kidding? We have done everything we can to find her...hired every person that I can think of..." Atton put his head in his hands. "I don't know what else to do? I don't want to give up...because that would mean that she is...she is..." He looked away.

"Don't give up, Atton. We will find her...even if it takes many years. You must keep faith in yourself and the Force..." Mical began, trying to comfort his friend.

"The Force? The Force!" Atton let out a sarcastic laugh. "The Force is what took her away from me! I say damn the Force! Damn it!"

Mical had no answers to this. Atton wasn't right about a lot of things...but this could be one thing that he is correct on. The Force had taken her away from him when he was just a child...then had guided her back to him on Dantooine. And now the Force had violently taken her away from him again. Atton was right...yet at the same time...so very wrong.

"We'll refuel...then," He looked back towards the wall. "then we're going home. I'm going home."

"Atton-"

"No...I'm tired of this! I don't want to live my life on a chance that..that the love of my life might be coming back...I can't! I won't." He started to leave before turning back towards Mical. "I'm sorry. I failed..._I_ _failed_."

Mical merely nodded.Atton left mumbling something about failing to protect the only woman that he had ever truly loved and had ever truly loved him back. Mical slumped against the wall. His heart thudded against his chest. Going home would just mean one thing. One thing that deep down he would never truly admit. That Fiona Rykos had died. Had died out there...alone. A valient woman dying alone in the vast expanses of space.

"No. She is not dead. She can't be..." Mical whispered to himself. "I know it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Corellian whiskey...and make it a double, hold the ice." The woman said as she walked up to the counter and swung her leg over the stool, revealing her modified blaster pistol...a warning to anyone who wanted to mess with her.

"Coming right up." The bartender turned around and began making the drink. He turned back around with a full mug of some of the most powerful alchohol in the galaxy. "Here you are. So, we don't get many of your kind here. Must be some big deal for a human to show up here at Ord Mantell. You get in some trouble? Large price on your head?"

"First off...I don't care if you don't get any humans here often, cut the chit chat. I don't intend to be your friend. Secondly, if I did have a price on my head, why in hell's name do you think I would tell you or any of your pathetic friends here about it?" She brought the mug to her lips and took a large swig. It burnt all the way down.

The bartender obviously got the hint and went to go attend some other customers. A large man walked up next to her and took a seat. He eyed her lustfully. That was it...the woman had already had quite enough of this Force-forsaken planet. She wasn't about to get eyed by a scumbag like him.

"Like what you see?" She said sensually.

"Hey, why don't you come with me and we'll have some real fun..." He leaned closer to him. She could smell the alchohol on his breath.

"Fun? Alright, I'm game." Quicker than the oaf could see, the woman had a pistol pointed at his head. She laughed maniacally. "Ahhh, this is what I call fun..."

Then she fired a warning shot. Right through his head. He collapsed to the ground with a sickening thud. The other customers looked curiously...then turned back to the drinks and conversations. She put her pistol safely away. Men are such ignorant fools. Say a few words and they trip over themselves trying to get you in the bed with them.

The bartender looked over angrily at her. "Hey! There's no fighting in my..."

"Save it...or you will be next. Understand?" The bartender nodded reluctantly. The woman went back to her drink.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two tall men enter the cantina. She paid no heed to the first but eyed the second. He was blonde and looked fairly muscular...a pretty boy, no doubt. She knew she would have some fun with him...but figured that she was suppose to leave soon and let the idea drop. The first man looked rough, but had roguish good looks that no one could scoff at. No one but her. She'd seen a million like him. Hell, she'd slept with a million like him.

"Atton-" The blonde was looking directly at her, his jaw threatening to drop. The darker haired man's jaw was dropped.

"I see it, but I don't believe it..." The woman rolled her eyes. These pups had probably never seen someone like her before. It was actually kind of pathetic.

The woman took another gulp of the whiskey...then she was suddenly on the floor. Quickly she went into defense mode. She hit the man in the jaw with an uppercut and knocked him flat. Then she pulled out her knife and put it directly underneath his chin, sharply against his neck. She glared at him as he laid there stupified.

"Fiona! What are you doing! It's me, Atton!" He said.

"I don't know who the hell you are..." She smiled. "But you picked the wrong girl to rape, buddy. Now you're gonna die."

She was about to slit his throat when she was suddenly enveloped in a light purple haze. Her muscles cramped up and she couldn't move. Her eyes continued to hold the fierce determination and fire. If she ever got out of this paralysis...she would definetly kill him. She waited for the pain that was sure to follow...but it never came. Her eyes softened. She looked up and saw that the blonde man had his hands out in front of him.

"Fiona? What's wrong? It's us...don't you remember?" Atton said as he struggled to get up. "Mical! Let her go! Now!"

"Atton, something is obviously wrong with her. She needs medical attention..."

"I said now!" Atton yelled as he held her gently.

"As you wish." Mical put his hands down and the stasis wore off immediately after.

The woman struggled to get up and out of Atton's grip, her pistol in her hand she pointed it directly at Atton. "Who the hell are you!"

"What do you mean? It's us!" Atton yelled back.

"I haven't ever seen you in my entire life! And who is this Fiona person you're talking about!" She said, her voice was loud but shaky.

"You are Fiona!"

"I am most certainly not! I am Serena Toppak!" Her eyes held a new emotion within them. Fear and confusion.

Atton looked to Mical and then back to Fiona. "Look, put the gun down..."

"Back up...now!" She stepped forward menacingly.

"Put the blaster down..." Atton held his hands in front of him.

"Don't move another step...or I swear I'll blow your head off." Her voice wavered.

"Please, Fiona. We want to help you..." Mical's calm voice made her lower her gun slightly.

"The next time someone calls me Fiona, they'll be lying in a pool of their own blood." She murmured.

"Let us help you..." Mical paused. "...Serena."

Fiona found a renewed strength. There was no way out of this one...unless she killed both of them. Her chances were slim but she had to kill these maniacs. She pointed the gun at Atton. "Time to die."

There was a loud bang. Atton stood there preparing for a balster shot...he held his hands out and the shot stopped in middair. He sighed and leaned closer to Fiona...or the person who used to be Fiona. Fiona would never have tried to kill him. Mical waved his hand slowly.

"What the-" Serena collapsed to the ground. Her dark hair tumbling around her dark hair tumbling around her shoulders, sillouetting her figure.

Mical and Atton stood for a moment before Atton picked her fragile body up and began making his way to the _Ebon Hawk_. A feeling of hope, despair, and confusion overwhelming him at once. His Fiona was alive...that was all that mattered. She was alive...

**A/N: The plot thickens! Please review! All reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6:Trust is a Matter of Love

**A/N: If you like this story or have some constructive critisism for me I'm happy to hear it! The more reviews the happier I am which makes me more inclined to write more chapters more frequently!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or KotOR 2.**

**Chapter 6**

Serena awoke with a start, remembering what had happened the previous night. She looked around the confined room, noticing several medical machines and many medical items such as medpacs and antidotes. The lights were dim but she could still make out the footlocker in the corner. She slowly got up, her muscles were cramped and ached immesely. Whatever that blonde man had done to her...it had really messed with her senses. She stumbled over to the footlocker and found inside her blaster pistol and knife. She quickly equipped it as her eyes began adjusting to the darkness.

"It seems you have finally woken up." She jumped slightly and turned around, pistol in her hand. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Mical and I'm a historian and scientist working for the Republic. Although my contemporaries would judge me more a historian than scientist." He smiled warmly.

She lowered the gun and put it in its holster. This man obviously didn't mean her any harm. "Care to explain why you kidnapped me?"

He walked in and sat in a chair adjacent to where she was standing. "You must forgive us for what we did back on Ord Mantell. There was a reason that we did what we did."

"Oh yeah? Well, spit it out, pretty boy." The man blushed slightly at the nickname. She guessed that he probably didn't get out much. "And what was that magic thing you did to me."

"This may take a while to explain...so you might want to take a seat." He motioned for her to sit and she did. There was something about this man...but she couldn't pin point it exactly. He seemed almost familiar...

"I'm listening."

"You see you look a lot like a former companion and Jedi Master to my friend Atton Rand, whom you have already had the pleasure of meeting, and me. We are Jedi Knights and that magic you experienced was the Force." He began explaining. It seemed extremely strange having to explain things about her to her.

"Alright. So I look like a woman you've known. Doesn't mean you have to go tackle me and kidnap me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He took a deep breath and continued. "You don't just look a little like her...you look exactly like her. Identical in every sense of the word." He paused for a moment. "You see, Atton was in love with Fiona Rykos."

"The woman I look like?"

"Yes. We had been looking for Fiona for almost a year. So when we saw you we immediately thought it was you..." He looked away. Serena could almost see the pain in his eyes.

"So your friend thinks I'm that Fiona woman?" Mical nodded. "Well you can tell him that I'm not. I'm Serena Toppak, in case you didn't hear me the first time."

"So you say. Yet my friend won't believe that as easily as I would. A simple DNA test or midi cholorian count could..."

"No way. I still don't know if you are just bounty hunters looking to cash in on my bounty." She said as her hand brushed up against her pistol.

"Bounty? Why would you have a bounty on your head? What did you do?" Mical asked, confused.

"Like you don't know." She rolled her eyes before noticing that Mical was sincerely dumbfounded and really didn't know. "You haven't heard of me?"

"I can't say that I have." Mical answered honestly. He knew something was different about this woman. It had to be the same woman yet her eyes didn't hold the same care and gentleness that they once did. He missed Fiona.

"I'm Serena Toppak, bounty hunter slash smuggler. There lies the problem. I was hired to do this one job and when you're in my line of work you really don't ask too many questions. So I take this job transporting this shipment of Force knows what." She paused, recalling the details. "So I get caught and it ends up that i'm transporting slaves..."

"An instant death sentence." Mical said to himself. "Sorry, please continue."

"Exactly. I manage to slip out of there in a small snub fighter and the next thing I know...bounty hunters are coming after me." She leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh. "It's really quite annoying when you have a bunch of people gunning for you. There wasn't a system I could enter where there wouldn't be blasters in my face or someone trying to blast me out of the sky."

"So you hid on Ord Mantell?"

"Yup. Let me tell you, it ain't a paradise planet either." That was when Mical noticed the scar on the side of her face.

"How did you get that scar?" He asked.

"Oh, that one. I can't exactly remember. Why?"

"Just curious. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Mical asked quietly.

"Why not?" She said nonchalantly.

Mical reached up and traced the line of the scar down her face. His touch sent chills running up and down Serena's spine. It was strange that a man like him could give her the chills. Not one man had ever affected her like this. Not even former lovers had had the affect this Mical man had on her. She pulled her head away. He took the hint and sat back down.

"What were you looking for?"

"I was looking for any signs that could tell if that was a lightsaber scar." He said.

"What? I haven't even come across any Jedi. Even I know better than to cross a Jedi." He smiled. Deep down this woman was still Fiona...he knew it. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing...you just look exactly like her." _And it hurts seeing you again...and you still not knowing my true feelings._ "You should probably get some more rest. The Force power I used on you will probably fully wear off in a couple hours."

"Not like I don't enjoy spending time on this rust bucket...but I need to get going. I can't afford to stay in one place too long. Y'know...the whole 'death sentence' thing." She gave him a roguish smile.

"Well we're headed back to Coruscant. I'm sure that we could get the bounty mess taken care of." He offered.

"I don't know if I can trust you." She said as she stood up.

"You can trust me. Always and no matter what." He said as he walked away.

**A/N: Please review...if you read it you might as well review! The chapters may come slower becuase I have to work on all my fanfics and most times I'm inclined to add chapters to the most popular ones. More romance to come!**


	7. Chapter 7:No Threats, Only Promises

**A/N: If you like this story PLEASE review it...I won't continue it if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW or KOTOR 2.**

**Chapter 7**

Atton sat with in his usual spot in the cockpit. So many different thoughts running through his mind; the one that was really perplexing him was why didn't Fiona remember him? The woman who was resting in the med lab was the woman that he loved, right? Th same woman that could stop your heart just by flashing you a charming smile, the same woman who could tell yuo everything is going to be alright at the worst possible times...and you would believe her.

Atton sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was wasting time...he should go see her. Maybe she just had temporarily lost her memory due to some bump on her head or some injury. Yeah, that was it...it had to be. He stood and immediately ran straight into Mical. He tried to move around him but he continued to just stand there.

"Where are you going?" Mical asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to see Fi. So get out of my way..." Atton tried to manuver around the younger Jedi but he held his ground. "For the love of the Force, Mical! Get out of my way!"

"She's sleeping...she's really worn out. I think it would be best to leave her alone right now..." Mical said calmly.

"What? What! You spend all freakin' afternoon with her and now you tell _me_ to leave her _alone_! I don't believe how hypocritical you are!" Atton yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Atton. You can speak with her when she awakes. And to answer your accusation of me spending time with her...that was to save you from getting your head blown off!" Mical said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? Like she woul've even hurt me at all..." Atton's voice trailed off as he looked at Mical's serious face. "You really think she would've?"

"No doubt. She almost shot at me when I entered the room."

"Well, I don't buy it. That woman in there is still Fiona...and that means that she still loves me." Mical nearly flinched at the last comment. "I don't believe that she would hurt me. So get out of my way..."

Mical stood aside and let Atton pass. _He's right...he's right and I know it. She did love him...I shouldn't be interfering in his affairs. If he wants to go and risk his own health than by all means, he should go. _Mical sat roughly into a chair beside him. He breathed a ragged breath. _Why can't I let this go? Of course I admired her...but that is all. I mean I loved her...but not in the way Atton does. _Mical twirled the chair so it faced the viewport and he stared into the vastness of space; the stars screaming past him. _I did love her. I do love her, just like Atton does. I do and I know it._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fiona?" Atton peaked around the door of the med lab.

"Oh, it's you." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how's it going?" Atton said casually as he walked in and sat down beside her.

Then he noticed the blaster in her hand. "Come any closer and I'll shoot you. What do you want?"

"Hey, no need to be upset or worried. I was just stopping by to talk."

"Talk? Yeah right, what do you really want?"

"A guy has the right to talk, doesn't he?" He said defensively.

"Mical told me about you." She said as she lowered the gun.

"He did, did he? What did he say?"

"I'm not the woman that you love. I'm Serena Toppak." She said abruptly.

"Yeah, well, you'll forgive me if I don't believe you. Considering you look exactly like her." Atton said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"What is with you guys? I am not her. I am not!" She said angrily.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Prove it. Prove that you aren't Fiona." Atton tempted dangerously.

"What do I have to do?" She questioned.

"A simple DNA test should do the trick..."

"No chance in space!"

"Why? What do you have to lose?"

"Maybe my life! I'm a wanted criminal! There is no bloody way that I'm going to give you a sample of my blood!"

"Why are you wanted? What did you do?" Atton asked.

"None of your business, so go space yourself." She snarled.

"Fine." A smile crept across Atton's face. "There is one other way that you can prove that you're not Fiona."

She sighed, frustrated. "What this time?"

"A kiss." She slapped him across the face. Hard.

"You pig. I see what's going on here! You are a bounty hunter, aren't you!" She immediately sprang up, with her blaster in her hand.

"What? No!" Atton rubbed the side of his face, now feeling the effects of the slap.

"Yeah right. So who are you really?"

"Atton Rand." He said it so seriously that she actually believed him.

"Sit." She motioned him to sit. "I don't know who you are, but know if you betray me...it'll be the last thing you do. The _last_."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. I don't make threats...only promises."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mical walked pass the main hold, noticing Atton sitting in the dark corner. He walked up to him. When he got close enough he noticed the bruise on his cheek. He had to bite his lip to contain his laughter.

"Say one word...and I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't think of it..." Mical walked off laughing quietly to himself.

**A/N: I'll update when i recieve at least seven more reviews so until then no updates.**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Closer

**A/N: Finally! Now most of the answers to your questions will be revealed in this chapter! I had a blast writing this chapter and hope that you enjoy it! Please leave a review...don't bother reading it if you don't plan to review it. I accept anonymous ones as well...so you have no excuse!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW or KotOR 2. I also don't own a quote that I used in this chapter...the quote belongs to Mathew Stover(author of the ROTS book).**

**Chapter 8**

"Alright, T3, bring 'em on!" Serena yelled as T3 released the practicing droids. Three small orbs appeared shortly after T3 opened a small cylinder stowed in the back of the cargo hold. The orbs fired a couple shots at Serena, but she quickly dodged them and fired a couple shots from her own gun towards them. Three shots and all droids were crumpled on the floor.

T3 whistled a couple times followed by a couple of beeps.

"Thanks, I don't know T3. I guess I never thought about it before. I've just always been able to use a blaster since I was pretty little." Serena answered as she holstered her blaster. She crossed her legs and sat on the floor adjacent to T3.

T3 quietly beeped four times.

"I know I look like her. That's what everyone has been telling me..." T3 beeped mournfully. "I'm sorry, I know you probably miss her. But I assure you that I'm not Fiona." She sighed and leaned back on her arms. The little droid looked at her quizically. For some reason, she felt that she had a connection with this non-sentient being.

T3 wheeled near her and whistled.

"Don't you think I'd remember if I was a woman who has saved the galaxy?" She said angrily.

More beeps and whistles followed as T3 made his case.

"For the last time, I am not Fiona! I'll never be!" She yelled. The droid recoiled into the shadows of the back of the cargo hold. "Wait...hey look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just...so tired of this."

T3 remained silent and stayed back in the shadows.

"Fine...stay back there! See if I care! 'Cause I don't!" She stood up. She started to turn and noticed Mical standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your little converstaion with T3." Serena looked at the ground before regaining her posture.

She locked eyes with him and there was a fire in her eyes that Mical had never seen before. He couldn't tell if she was angry or worried or any other emotion. It was like a fire that burned but consumed nothing to keep burning. An endless fire, a mournful fire.

"Whatever...stupid droid. It isn't like it has feelings..." Mical nodded, but it wasn't a nod of understanding...it was a nod of condescension.

"Of course. It is just a creature that has no feelings or cares in the world. It cares not who it hurts or how it hurts it. It doesn't care if it even hurts, "He looked away for a moment, then he looked back at her and their eyes once again locked, "the ones that it loves or loves it."

"What are you saying?" She said quietly.

"Nothing...the only thing that I implied was what you infered from it." Mical said as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

She looked at him suspiciously before he quietly walked away. That man could drive a saint mad. Hell, the man _was_ a saint. Instead of wanting to throttle him, she wanted nothing more than to just...she stopped her train of thought. She had been down that road before...she couldn't afford any attachments. Bad things happened when she formed attachments.

She walked back towards the starboard quarters. She opened the door and walked in and sat comfortably on the bed. She thought she could hear arguing from the other side of the wall but she fell asleep shortly after. Her eyelids closed and she drifted into a soft sleepless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Put her in the cage." A voice said from her left. She looked only to find a figure robed in white standing in the shadows._

_"Let me go..." She said calmly. Her hands were being held securely by two men robed in black. Masks covered their faces, but she could sense their hateful glares. They hated her for one reason. She was good and they were evil. That was all there was to it._

_"Now, why in the world would we do such a foolish thing?" The figure cackled loudly. Her laugh cut through the air like a vibroblade._

_"What do you intend to do? Torture me? I'll never tell you anything..." She said stubbornly._

_"Oh, what I intend to do to you will make you beg for the death that has long hounded you, Exile." Then the figures holding her wrists shoved her inside the cage roughly._

_"You'll never win. The good will always win. The light will always beat the dark." She said bravely as the cage began to glow, and her vision was already becoming blurry. This could well be her last few seconds alive. Each breath could be her last...but to her dying breath; she would fight the evil._

_"Oh, come now, Exile. I would have thought even you would have known better than that." She stepped into the light and she could now get a good look at her._

_"It can't be..." She said softly. Her strength was beginning to wane and she was finding it more and more difficult to breath._

_"Ahhh, but it is. One last thing before you die..." She leaned close to the face of the woman who she intended to kill. "The dark will always win. You want to know why? Because even the brightest light will cast the darkest shadow."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut up, Mical!" Atton said as he leaned further into his chair.

"I'm just saying that I think it would be a good idea if she went and saw one of the Masters..." The blonde Jedi said calmly.

"What? No way in hell am I letting you put her through that again! No way!" Atton said as he spun around to face Mical.

"Atton, it would be for the best..."

"The best! Do you remember what happened the last time she met with the Masters?" Atton said as he pointed his finger accusingly at the younger Jedi.

Mical lowered his voice. "Of course I do, Atton. But this is different. We no longer have a threat, such as Kreia, to put the Masters in danger..."

"Like hell we don't! We have something worse! Fiona can't remember who she is...what if she still has her powers? She could lose it and attack the Masters in anger or frusteration! Bet you didn't think of that, did you, blondie?" Atton yelled.

"Do you really think that she would do something like that..."

"I don't know, Mical! That is the problem! I don't _know_! I thought I knew Fiona...but then this happens..." He sighed angrily.

Mical looked at Atton dissaprovingly. "Then what do you suggest we do? We can't keep her here forever!"

Atton looked down, avoiding Mical's angry glare. "I don't know. She won't even talk to me...maybe you can persuade her to let us take a blood test to prove her identity."

Mical was slowly losing his patience with Atton. Tha man had no sense in every aspect of the word. "Fine, I'll talk to her. If she refuses then we are going to take her to one of the Masters, whether it be Master Bindo or Master Shan."

Atton was about to argue when they both heard an ear-piercing scream. They looked at each other before rapidly drawing their lightsabers and running towards the starboard quarters. When they got there they saw an amazing sight. Hundled up in a small ball on the floor in a corner was Serena. She had her head in her hands and she was crying uncontrollably. Atton put his lightsaber away and leaned down beside her but she pushed him away.

Atton looked at her once before leaving angrily. This woman was way more frusterating then Fiona had ever been. He began having doubts that this was Fiona Rykos. There was the small voice in the back of his mind that said that it wasn't the woman that he loved. He pushed the voice away and it quieted. He wasn't going to let his chance to be with the woman that he loved be ruined by the fatc that it might not be the woman that he loved. He shook his head angrily. Now even his subconcious thoughts weren't making any sense!

After Atton left, Mical sat across from the weeping woman and placed his hands quietly in his laps. She continued to cry so he spoke in a quiet and soothing tone.

"Serena?"

She continued to cry.

"What is the matter?" He asked softly.

She broke down crying and mumbling different things all at once which made it hard to understand her. "Oh, Mical."

Before he could answer she crawled up and onto his lap like a small child. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head softly, whispering soft words of comfort. She snuggled up against his chest and continued to cry.

"It was so horrible, Mical..." She mumbled.

"What was?" he asked.

"The dream I had. It was so real..." She said as she slowly began to stop crying. "It was more like a memory than a dream at all."

He continued to hold her. The woman that he held looked nothing like the woman that he was used to. The woman he knew was brash and fiery. This woman was tender and fragile. He nodded, unsure of what to say.

"The woman...she wanted to hurt me, bad. I could tell...I could see the anger and hate in her eyes." She grabbed his arms and brought them tighter around her. She felt safe with him. She felt like this was so right...she felt comfortable with a man she barely knew, yet seemed like she had known for years.

"It was just a dream. You're safe. I promise...I will always keep you safe." He said resuringly.

"I know." It wasn't the answer he had expected but it was a welcome one. "She said she was going to do somethign awful to me...something that would make me beg fro death."

Mical nodded and she snuggled closer.

"I don't beg for anything." Her statement made him laugh. Even though she was afraid she was still making jokes.

"Don't worry too much about the dream. Dreams pass with time."

"I suppose. But it was so real." She paused. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. I know I'm a pain..." she said.

"No you're not."

"You are a terrible liar, you know." she smiled.

"So I've been told. I guess I'm just not good at being bad." She laughed and looked up at him.

The next moment happened so slowly and, yet at the same time, so fast that it was like a dream. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned up against him. He kissed her back with the same desire. The next few words he thought that he would never have heard in his entire life. He never knew how great three words could sound until now.

"I love you." She said as she breathed heavily. She kissed him again. "I haven't known you for very long but it seems like I've known you my entire life."

Mical didn't know what to say. He just looked into the same eyes he had been looking into for many years...and he knew.

"You are Fiona Ryzos." She stood up and put space between them.

"No...I'm...I'm not. I can't be." She looked at him mournfully. "I don't want to be."

**A/N: I know you're probbably still wondering if it is for certain Fiona...but I can't tell you until the next chapter! So leave your reviews...the more I get the longer and better the next chapter will be!**


	9. Chapter 9:Two Hearts Broken In One Day

**A/N: Thanks to all who posted reviews! I guess people do like this story! That makes me REALLY happy :)! This chapter is really long( i think it's good but y'know; I wrote it) thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got which inspired me immensely! You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW or KotOR 2.**

**Chapter 9**

_She awoke with a massive headache and found that she was beeling and bruised. She tried to stand but found that she couldn't muster up the strength to do anything but sit up. She rubbed her head in a pathetic attempt to heal the wound on it. It was then when she noticed that she couldn't use the Force anymore. Panic set in and she looked around to see if she could even recognize where she was. She had no clue._

_"No! Not again..." She put her hand in front of her and tried to move a small rock. The rock didn't even budge. Her breathing became irregular and unsteady. She couldn't deal with the fact of losing the Force again. It had happened once and she was determined to not let it happen again._

_She put her hand out again and, in a futile action, tried to move the rock. The rock didn't move. Again and again she tried. And again and again...the rock stayed in the same place, not affected slightly by her efforts. She placed her head in her hands and tried to regain her composure. Panicking would not help the situation at all. She recited the Jedi code in her head but found that she couldn't remember the last part._

_"Hmmm, you are stronger than I anticipated. I would have thought for sure that the poison would have kicked in by now..." The woman said softly, almost sympathetically._

_"Why? Why are you doing this? What have I done!" She yelled back at her._

_"Temper, temper. Why, Exile, it would seem the poison is working..." She stepped forward towards the weakened woman. "Your training is already wearing off. Tell me, how much do you remember about the Jedi?"_

_The woman racked her memory for the information, but she could already feel her memories sliding from her mind like water. "I...I am a Jedi."_

_The white clothed woman looked at her with a crooked smile. "Are you sure?"_

_"I..." She stumbled to remember if she was. She was a Jedi, wasn't she? She decided to put on a brave facade. "Of course I'm a Jedi."_

_"Really? I thought you were a bounty hunter..."_

_She could now feel the older woman probing her mind, replacing her memories with other false ones. She struggled against the poison now filtering through her body, but to no avail. Her mind was already going and she was so tired..._

_"Your name is Serena Toppak, isn't it?" The older woman stated. She merely nodded feebly. "You have no family, no friends, no allies. All who you have ever known and love have betrayed you, haven't they? It is the Jedi who have ruined your life. They have ruined it and now you want revenge, don't you?"_

_"Revenge." She said as if tasting the word. "Yes...I want revenge."_

_"On who?"_

_"The Jedi."_

_"What do you intend to do?" The robed woman asked innocently._

_"Kill them. Every one of them."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Ebon Hawk_ landed on the city wide planet of Coruscant. Buildings slowly grew taller and wider as the ship approached its destination. Mical stared out the viewport at the Jedi Temple as they passed it on their way to the Senate building. The temple had been empty since the death of so many Jedi during the Mandalorian Wars, and than the final decimation of the protectors of peace during the Jedi Civil War. He leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. What was he going to say to get her to give him a sample of her blood?

"Well?" Atton's voice broke his concentration.

"Well what?" Mical countered.

"Did you get her to-"

"No." He said quickly.

"No? What were you doing during all that time? Chatting?" Atton sighed angrily. "In case you haven't noticed, that woman isn't Fiona."

"What are you talking about?" Mical asked alarmed. "How do you know that?"

"Nothing adds up. She isn't anything like Fiona..."

"But-"

"You only like her because she gives you more attention than she does me..." Atton said.

"What? That is not true!" Mical said defensively.

"Your feelings are clouding your judgement." Atton said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Atton. That isn't true and you and I both know it." Mical said quietly. Though, he had to admit, his feelings may be playing a part in his defense of her.

"Isn't it? You like her...you've liked Fiona and when she picked me over you, it drove you nuts."

"Shut up, Atton." Mical said more loudly.

"So now's your chance to have your spotlight...the woman looks exactly like Fiona so why not try capturing her heart?" Atton was goading him now.

Mical was losing his calm very quickly. "Shut up, Atton! I will not tell you again."

"Hey! It might work this time, Mic! Who knows? Maybe she'll fall for a stupid sucker like you-" Atton felt his throat growing tighter. He loosened his collar; it didn't lessen the grip.

"That is the last time, Atton." Mical lowered his voice menacingly. "Say it again, Atton. I dare you."

Atton looked him in the eyes and lowered his voice, "She loves me. Not you-"

Atton was thrown against the wall roughly. The sound of lightsabers igniting filled the cockpit. It was Atton's viridian blade versus Mical's orange one. The lightsabers met with fierce determination. Mical twirled his lightsaber and then brought it crashing down on Atton's saber. Atton parried the blows, one after one they came. Each fiercer than the last and each with power behind it. Atton blocked another blow and moved to Mical's right, managing to get around him. He tried an uppercut but Mical was faster. Their blades met again.

Atton looked into Mical's eyes and saw an emotion that he had never seen before. Rage. Whatever he had said had really ticked Mical off. Atton decided that if he made him mad enough, maybe he would make a mistake giving Atton enough time to end the fight. Mical blocked a blow to the right as he swung around and cut Atton's elbow slightly, making Atton begin backing up towards the main hold.

"Can't take the truth, huh?" Atton said as he took another hit on his left arm.

Mical said nothing, completely consumed in his fight with Atton. The boy looked so innocent and weak on the outside, Atton had always thought, but he proved to be more of a challenge then expected. Atton swung down and Mical barely blocked the blow towards his head. He countered with a flurry or attacks back at Atton. Atton again backed up more. While backing up, Atton tripped.

The next thing Atton saw was a lightsaber...aimed directly at his throat. He swallowed hard. The man standing above him had won. Atton continued to wait for the blow that would end his life sending him into a world of pain. The blow never came, but the lightsaber stayed in the same position. Atton could see the conflict within the boy's eyes. He knew that if the positions had been reversed then Mical would be dead right now. Atton would not have hesitated in killing the younger man.

"Don't have the guts to finish it, blondie? I always knew you were weak." For someone in a postion such as Atton's...Atton wasn't being too smart.

The blade shrunk until it was gone completely. Mical put his weapon back on his belt and held a hand out to Atton. Atton hit it away and stood up, his lightsaber ignited. Mical paid no heed to the blade and simply walked around the man. His fists clenched the whole time. He looked back at Atton, who was standing there confused and dumbstruck.

"I'm so sorry." Mical said quietly as he left the hall. The last sound in the hall was the hum of the lightsaber blade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mical walked in the garden on the 17th floor of the Senate building. He tried his breathing excercises...but nothing seemed to calm or heal his guilt. What had come over him? To attack Atton like that was something that no Jedi would have done. Did that mean that he wasn't a Jedi? He shook his head and rounded a corner filled with vast vegetation and found a small fountain. He sat down on the edge of the fountain, letting the sounds of the water calm him.

"What happened?" Startled, Mical turned around to see Serena standing in front of him.

He put on a fake smile. "Nothing."

"You're lying again. You should really work on that." She smiled and took a seat beside him.

"What makes you think that I'm lying?"

"I heard you on the ship." She said as she reached for his hand, he pulled it away.

"I don't know what came over me..." He took a breath and she could almost feel the pain radiating off of him.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "You're only human. We all make mistakes and we all lose our temper. Take me for example...I shot a guy in the head for looking at me."

This provided Mical with no comfort at all. "But I am also a Jedi. I should've controlled my anger...but I didn't."

Serena looked at him sadly. Mical was usually the sort of guy who looked on the bright side of things. She had never seen this side of him before. Mical sighed and ran his fingers through his tossled hair. Serena didn't know what to do to comfort him.

Mical saw his chance to change the subject so he quickly did. "I heard you last night. Talking in your sleep, that is."

Serena looked down and took her hand off his shoulder. "It was nothing, just a dream."

"It was more than just a dream, wasn't it?" Mical questioned softly. He noticed her change in behavior the moment he mentioned the dream she had.

Serena looked conflicted with her answer. She wanted to tell him the truth...but couldn't bring herself to do it. It would mean that she had betrayed Atton, and that would break his heart and hers. If Mical and Atton both continued to think that she was Serena then maybe there would be less feelings hurt in the process.

"Serena?" Mical's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing..." She looked away.

"You're lying."

"How did you know?" Serena asked, alarmed.

"You just told me."Mical said with a half smile. "Want to talk about it?"

"No! Why does it matter anyway! It was just a dream!" She stood up suddenly.

Mical stood up and took her smaller hands into his larger ones. He looked directly into her eyes, "Because it bothered you greatly."

"A lot of things have been bothering me recently." She turned away from him and walked to a nearby tree, placing her hand on it. "You being one of them."

"Me? I don't understand..." Mical moved to the left of her and tried to look into her eyes. He had always been taught that to know another's true feelings then you have to look them in the eyes; the eyes were a window to the soul. Serena noticed what he was trying to do and turned her head to the opposite side.

"Yes you do. You know." She said through clenched teeth. "You've always known, as have I. We were both just never ready to admit it."

"I...I'm positive I don't know what you're talking about..." Mical stammered.

"For the love of the Force, Mical! You know! You know, you know, you _know_!" She threw her arms up in frustration. "You can have the test."

"What test?" Mical answered innocently.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. The blood test; you can take it." She held out a small datapad-looking object. He took it reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" Mical placed the datapad on her arm.

"You want the truth...here it is." She pushed the button.

The color in Mical's face drained. He looked at her with astonishment. He took the datapad away and looked at it again, before shoving it in his pocket.

"You are..." He paused. "Fiona Ryzos."

"I am." She answered curtly.

"How long?" He said quietly and his fists tightened at his side.

"How long what?"

"How long have you known that you were Fiona? Or did you know all along?" Mical asked.

"After I had the first dream. That was why I was crying...because the memories began to flood back." She bit her bottom lip. "The memories of both you and Atton."

"So you knew when you said that you...that you..." His eyes held uncertainty.

She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She leaned close to whisper in his ear, "I love you, Mical. I knew I was Fiona when I told you. That was why I was afraid to tell you who I truly was, because it would hurt more than just your feelings. It would break Atton's heart. I saw the way he looked at me when he first saw me in the cantina. It was as if a broken man had suddenly become whole again."

Mical wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "You know you can trust me with anything, right? You should've told me. You should've told Atton. He has a right to know."

"Oh, stop being so reasonable! You know it will tear him to pieces! He will become a broken man again...as long as he thinks that I'm Serena-"

"You can't do that to him. It will be even worse. You will give him false hope...he'll forever wander the galaxy looking for the woman that he loved and lost." Mical said calmly, although she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" She asked. He let go of her and she knew something was wrong. He was about to tell her something that she knew she wasn't going to want to hear.

"You...you'll tell Atton the truth and then," He paused and swallowed. "You'll go with him."

She backed up as if hit by a physical blow. "Mical, you can't mean that...where will you go?"

"Back to the temple, and then other places to search for Force sensitives."

"No! I let you go once, I will not do so twice!" She said in a panicked tone. "I don't love him!"

"But you should! You were supposed to love _him_! Not _me_!"

"Why?" Fear knawed at her heart.

"I've already accepted that you love him...I accepted it when you left with him to Telos and left me on Dantooine. I accepted it again when we found you again on Ord Mantell! Atton won't be able to accept it! He'll be a shell of a man again without you. He needs you..."

"And you don't!" She screamed at him.

"We're Jedi...we aren't supposed to love." Mical tried to backtrack. He had to put some sense into her. He had to make her understand. He loved her...and it pained him to tell her to go with Atton, but he was a Jedi and Jedi's lives were sacrifices.

"But we do love each other! I can't deny my feelings anymore than I can deny that I'm a Jedi!"

It all came down to his next statement. He had to say it...for the woman he loved. He had to hurt her...to save her. "I...I don't love you." _I can't, Fiona. Not when it will mean that it will destroy your life as well as mine and Atton's. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me._

"What? You're lying...you're lying, Mical." He said nothing but looked away. "Tell me you're lying! Please..."

She began to cry softly. Mical clenched his hands so tightly that they began to bleed. He would not console her, nor would he take it back.

"I hate you. How could you...how could you pretend all this time to love me when you don't! How could you!" She paused and turned and began to leave. She stopped one last time. "I loved you and...you broke my heart, Mical. I'll always hate you for that. Always."

Then she left. Left Mical standing alone in the garden on the 17th floor of the Senate building. Mical's heart broke that day. He sat down on the edge of the fountain._ I love you, Fiona. I always have and I always will. Always._

**A/N: (dodges large objects being thrown at her) Sorry! Hey, at least you got all your answers to your questions! There may be a happy ending...there may not be...depends all on the reviews(and how I feel that day)! Please review...even if it is to tell me that I am cruel and mean and rotten(which if I read this story up to this point...I would consider myself mean and cruel and rotten). Anyway, thanks for all the support! I am considering a sequel so...you've been warned...**


	10. Chapter 10: Knowing What to Do

**A/N: Please review if you read this, it helps make me a better writer which will make the story better! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW or KotOR 2...menaing I don't own Mical(DARN!)**

**Chapter 10**

_Mical walked solemnly up to the coffin. The coffin that held his true love in it. He walked up to it and peered inside. She looked pale and he could barely keep himself together looking at her fragile looking form. He held his hands firmly together as he looked at Fiona. Fiona, the woman who he had loved and who had loved him back, but he had pushed away. He glared angrily around and noticed that the whole crew was there, except Fiona's husband, Atton. Mical's heart swelled with rage. Atton hadn't even bothered to show up for the funeral._

_Mical began to back away when Fiona's eyes snapped open. She stared at him with a cold glare. The she began to speak, but her tone was ice cold._

_"Why, Mical? Why did I have to die?" She asked. He leaned forward towards her._

_"I'm sorry, Fiona. I don't know why..." Mical said._

_"Yes you do. You left me with that monster, he couldn't protect me. Not like you could have." She spoke with no emotion._

_Mical said nothing._

_"I didn't have to die, did I?" Tears welled up in the dead woman's eyes. "I wanted to live, Mical. I wanted to live..."_

_"Fi, I failed you. I'm sorry..." A few tears escaped from Mical's eyes._

_"You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring me back, is it, Mical! I loved you, Mical. Yet you left me to die!"_

_"No...I thought that it would be better if-"_

_"You thought that it would be better to stick me with a man that I didn't love, and then ask me to die for you!" It was as if she was screaming inside Mical's head, and he couldn't block it out._

_"Why did you move in front of me? I should be the one there, not you." Mical answered softly._

_"Because I loved you...I always did. When I left you that day in the garden, my heart died, my soul died, I died." She paused. "Jumping in front of you wasn't the death that caused me to die. You killed me, Mical. The day you told me that you didn't love me was the day that I died. The blaster shot was the fatal blow but it merely was a step towards a less painful life."_

_"Fiona...I did love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you...you said that you knew, though. You should have let me die!" Mical cried._

_"But you had a life worth living, I didn't. I had been dying a little bit everyday after I married Atton." She moaned softly._

_"Please forgive me, Fiona." Mical pleaded._

_"I'll never forgive you, Mical. Even in death, I will hate you." And the dead woman's eyes closed..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mical's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. His breathing was ragged and he was sweating immensely. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, so they hung over the edge. He grabbed his robe and put it on. Then hee put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Tears flowed down his cheeks, as he allowed himself to feel all the emotions that he had been suppressing for so long. He continued to tell himself that it was only dream.

_What have I done? Why did I push her away? Was it because I'm afraid? She loved me and I broke her heart, I did the same thing to her that I asked her not to do to Atton. What am going to do now? She's probably half way to Telos or Nar Shaddaa by now. I should just leave her alone. She'll forget about me just like she did when she left for the Mandalorian Wars and left me alone at the Enclave. She'll move on...and I will as well. _Mical shook his head angrily. _Who am I kidding? I'll never be able to forget about her. I loved her, I love her still._

There was a knock on the door. Mical stood up and took a deep breath. He walked over to the door and opened it. Carth Onasi walked in, a frown plastered on his face. He strode right past Mical without so much as a hello. Mical saluted.

"At ease, Mical."

"Yes, sir." Mical said.

"Oh, cut the crap, Mical. This is a personal matter." Carth made himself comfortable on a nearby couch and motioned for Mical to join him, which he did.

"What is this about, Carth?"

"You know damn well what this is about!" Carth yelled angrily.

Mical shook his head. He had a pretty good guess. "Fiona."

"Bingo. What did you do?" Carth said in a menacing tone. Mical hadn't seen the Admiral lose his temper before...he was glad for that. Carth was a fair man, but when he got mad...he got _mad_.

"Carth, you don't understand-"

"Then explain to me why Fiona has locked herself up in the _Ebon Hawk_ and refuses to come out."

"Is she ok? She's not hurt, is she?' Mical asked quietly.

"She's hurt alright. But not physically. Emotionally, perhaps." Carth leaned closer. "So I'm gonna ask you again, Mical, what did you do?"

"She thinks she...that she..."

"Well, spit it out, soldier!" Carth ordered.

"She thinks that she loves me." He said softly.

"So what's the problem? Obviously you love her too...so why don't you just..."

"That is the problem, Carth. I... don't love her." _Yeah right, maybe if I keep telling myself that then maybe I'll start believing it._

"What? That is a total lie and even I can see that." Carth looked him in the eyes and it was like he was looking into Mical's heart. "You love her. Why did you tell her that you didn't?"

"It's...complicated." he said.

"No it isn't! You had a beautiful woman who loves you and you pushed her away! You're a bright man, Mical. But when it comes to love, you still have a lot to learn." Carth leaned back and sighed. "A lot."

"We're Jedi. Jedi aren't supposed to love, Carth. You know that as well as I do! It would never work." Mical explained.

"Revan was a Jedi and she loved me." Carth said simply.

"There's a difference."

"Let's hear it then." Carth said as he motioned with his hands to continue.

"Well, Revan...Fiona is...I am...it would never work, Carth!" Mical stammered.

"Ah-hah! There is no difference! But there must be a reason that you think like you do." Carth ran his fingers through his hair.

"The reason is Atton."

"Atton?" Carth rubbed his chin in thought briefly. "You mean Atton Rand?"

"Yes. Before Fiona left to find Revan, he was in love with her, he still is, but Fiona's feelings have changed," Mical began slowly," She doesn't love him anymore, she claims that she never truly did. That she has always loved me."

"So what's the problem?" Carth asked, obviously not following along.

"I accepted her loving him a long time ago. Atton won't be able to do that. It will kill him, Carth. The man will forever be broken. I can't explain it...it's like-"

"Living without breathing. Being burned but freezing at the same time. It is like being dead, without truly being physically dead." Carth said mostly to himself.

"And I can't do that to him. We aren't the best of friends...hell, I almost killed him on the _Hawk_." Carth looked at him curiously, "Don't ask. My point is, I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. I know how it feels, but I've learned to live with it."

"Mical, I can't tell you what to do. All I can do is offer some advice." Mical looked at him expectantly. "By making her go with him you have hurt two people more then you can imagine."

"What? Who? I thought Atton would be happy-"

"I'm not talking about Atton! I'm talking about Fiona! She doesn't love him but you've doomed her to a life not worth living." Carth explained, frustrated.

"Well, who is the other person?" Mical asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You. You love her. And I know being with her is killing you, I see it in your eyes. I see it because I know it." he paused. "When Revan left...I thought it was because she didn't love me anymore. There was something in her eyes that I hand't ever seen before."

"What was it?"

"Pain, Mical. Pain that can't be healed by any amount of bacta or med pacs. Pain that she had been carrying for a long time. Pain and guilt." Carth leaned closer to Mical. "I see the same thing in your eyes as I do in mine every time I wake up and look in a mirror."

Mical looked down to the ground. Carth was right. He would never be able to live with himself if he let her get away like before. "What do I do?"

"You know what you have to do, Mical." Carth got up and began to head out the door.

"Hey, Carth." Carth turned around. "Thanks."

Carth merely nodded and left. Mical grabbed his lightsaber and hooked it onto his belt. He was going to make things right...

**A/N: If you think this story is worth continuing then let me know and I will continue it! The next chapter will probably be rated M due to...well, you'll just have to wait and find out! Reviews equal faster updates and longer chapters asI said before...**


	11. Chapter 11: Together At Last

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was done right. If you like this story, you might want to check out my other story, Lost Love, as it too has a Mical&Exile pairing. This chapter is dedicated to SanguineExile for helping me get out of the corner that I got myself into, and The Disciple and Anonymous-Cat whom both left wonderful reviews for my stories! Thanks a bunch for the encouragement! Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...but that doesn't mean I've accepted that fact.**

**Chapter 11**

Curled up in the pilot's seat of the _Ebon Hawk_, Fiona sat and cried. She had been there for almost the whole night and part of the day. The pain hadn't eased up, she felt like she was suffocating. She had finally confessed her love to the man she had always loved and the worst possible thing had happened. He had turned her away, claiming that he didn't share her feelings. Hearing those words was like a stab to the heart...they couldn't be true. Yet, at the same time, Fiona believed them to be. Mical had never lied to her before, why would he start now?

So many questions buzzed around in her head. Was he afraid? Did he hate her? Did he think of her as just a friend? Fiona could not answer any of the questions and this made her even more frustrated and upset. Tears spilled over her cheeks and all her emotions were let loose. She didn't want to deal with any more problems. Fiona wanted to go back to the old days, the days where Mical and her were nothing but friends. But a longing, even a strong one, to go back would not change a thing.

Pulling her knees closer to her, Fiona felt even more alone than ever. It was at times like these where she hated being a Jedi. The Jedi counseled against every emotion that she was feeling right now. Anger, hate, sorrow, grief... all of these emotions were taking over Fiona's senses. Making it hard to think straight. They were also all paths to the darkside. The Sith held no truth for her, and as she sat there thinking she realized that the Jedi held no truth for her either.

There was a soft tapping sound at the entrance to the _Ebon Hawk_. Fiona ignored it, knowing who it was immediately through the Force. He had no right to talk to her, to even look at her. Besides, she didn't want him to see her like this. Tears streaming down her face, hair messed up, and huge dark circles under eyes due to her lack of sleep and any other commodity.

The tapping continued, louder this time. She refused to move from her spot. He had his chance, and he had forsaken it. She was broken...was she really this Fiona person at all? The memories had flooded back after she had kissed him...but then they had stopped as if blocked by an unseen force. Most of the memories were of her Jedi training and past, a few dealt with her personal life but other than that, she had no recollection of her love life. These memories melded with the "fake" memories and she didn't know who she was anymore.

"Fiona?" A voice called to her from outside. Mical.

Shaking her head, Fiona turned away from the view port and accessed the camera to the entrance. Mical stood outside; his head was hung low, like a child's after being scolded. She would not let him in, under any circumstances. She refused to have these emotions anymore...love, lust, they were distractions. Better yet, she needed to get out of this place. She didn't belong here. Not anymore.

"Please, Fiona. I need to speak with you." Mical asked once more.

Fiona scoffed at his feeble attempt. Although she had to admit, part of her wanted to let him in...wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything is all right. Just when she was about to get up and let him in, the other part kicked in. The part that said let him suffer. Let him wait out there until his bones become brittle from old age. Sadly, it was that part that most of the time won the battle.

Fiona silently walked over to the entrance and sat next to it. She could feel how close he was. Only a wall separated her from the man she loved. The man she had loved. Now she didn't. She wouldn't. She would never put herself in a position like that ever again. Looking at the floor, Fiona contemplated her next move. She could easily fly this ship out of here and to some outer rim world where she would never have to deal with Mical again.

_But that would be running away. I promised myself that I would not run away, remember?_ A voice chided in her head. The voice was hers but the memory was not. She slammed her fist on the side of the wall. Blood oozed from the fresh cut. She didn't care...just like she didn't care about the man outside. _Yeah right. Perhaps if I tell myself that enough times, I will believe it. Just like I had before the memory wipe._

Memory wipe? It almost seemed as if the voice was helping her remember her past. She tried focusing, but Mical's presence was so overwhelming.

"Fiona? Will you at least speak to me? I know you are on the other side of the ramp." He called again.

"Really? I guess you know everything, huh? Including how much you _broke my heart_!" She cried back angrily at him.

There was silence for a short time before Mical finally answered. "Fiona, let the ramp down so we can talk."

"What do you think we're doing right now? Talking...so spit it out and go away." She replied bitterly.

"I was wrong, Fi. It was a mistake." He said pleadingly.

"Yeah, I know. I was a fool to ever think an unfeeling person like you would care! I told you that I... and you turned me away...and for that I'll always hate you, Mical." She said the same way Mical had envisioned it in his dreams.

"No, I made the mistake. I do love you, Fi. I was just-" Mical hesitated. The words sunk into Fiona like nails. So the truth comes out..." Afraid."

Fiona remained silent.

"I love you, Fiona. I loved you from the moment I met you all those years ago on Dantooine. I ask you now if you'll forgive me." Mical said quietly.

"How dare you? How dare you!" Fiona cried out desperately. "You don't love me! You never have! It is all a lie! _I_ _hate you_!"

The last words stung Mical. It was like a sword to the heart. " I love you."

"What? You think just because I'm confused and lost and upset...that I'll believe a poor lie like that?" Fiona banged her head against the wall behind her. "I don't believe you. I can't."

Mical noticed then how upset Fiona really was. She needed him right now. "Let me in, please?"

Her voice was a barely a measurable whisper. "I can't."

"You can. I can help you. Open the door." Mical said with authority.

The ramp, much to Mical's surprise, lowered. Mical rushed up to Fiona as she stood at the top of the ramp, crying. Mical wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. The pain and sorrow that she was emitting through the Force was incredible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I...I'm so sorry, Mical. I...I don't know what to do! I feel so lost and helpless." Fiona said quietly between sobs.

"It's ok. I'm here...I won't let anything harm you ever again. I promise you that as long as I'm here, nothing will ever hurt you. Ever again." Fiona looked up into his eyes. His blue eyes were filled with warmth and compassion. She could have melted into those eyes.

Mical noticed Fiona's amber eyes turn a shade lighter. "I love you." Fiona said softly.

She kissed him passionately on the lips and he held her tighter. He was warm compared to her...she had spent the night alone in the cold cockpit. She silently promised herself that she would not be sleeping alone in the cockpit tonight.

"I love you as well." Mical replied after breaking the kiss reluctantly.

Fiona pushed a nearby button and the ramp ascended. She grabbed Mical's hand and led him towards the starboard quarters. She definitely would not be spending the night alone...

**A/N: Use your imagination...please review! Thanks!**


End file.
